


You Came Alone

by Inte1eon



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Battle, F/M, Fights, Other, Past Character Death, Post-Game: Mortal Kombat X, Pre-Game: Mortal Kombat 11, Pre-Relationship, Villain Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24458671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inte1eon/pseuds/Inte1eon
Summary: (MK: Butterfly Effect) "Just one question before we settle this: why?"
Relationships: Raiden (Mortal Kombat)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	You Came Alone

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing except these concepts and Karen

"You came alone."  
  
That was the opening statement Dark Raiden made when Karen made her way into the Jinsei Chamber. Shinnok's body got cast aside.  
  
"Just one question before we settle this: why?" Karen questioned. "Didn't you try and find alternatives so that Kombat would not be the only option?"  
  
"The deaths of Liu Kang and Kung Lao haunt me still," Raiden explained. "All because of my half-measures. So many were lost because I failed to interpret those visions correctly."  
  
Karen listened carefully to his statement. Raiden walked over to the edge of the pool of Jinsei.  
  
"Quan Chi has died by Master Hasashi's hand," he continued. "He has doomed the Revenants to their fates. I cannot save them. From then and there, I vowed that no one would suffer as they did. Starting with you."  
  
"What?" she asked him.  
  
"This is not only for your sake but for Earthrealm's safety," Dark Raiden added. "I will seek out and destroy those who not only threaten you but Earthrealm as well. Starting with Outworld."  
  
With that, Karen readied a psychic blade.  
  
"You don't have to bite off more than you can chew!" Karen attempted to reason. "Kotal Kahn has been quiet since Shinnok's fall. Outworld's army still needs to recover. The fall of Shinnok is why I wanted an alliance with Outworld in the first place."

Dark Raiden turned to her with eyes crackling a violent red.  
  
"You proposed an alliance?!" Raiden angrily questioned. "My grief runs more profound than any loss I have suffered. Your motion cannot go through. Do you not understand?"  
  
"No!" Karen yelled, rushing for him. "And I see no need to!"


End file.
